Shina: The Millennium Power
by Soleara
Summary: A girl, the Kaiba brother little known adopted sister, has a problem. She lights up near the Millennium Items, and others things happen too. She also knows some things that might get her into trouble...


Shina: 

The Millenium Power.

Prologue

I still remember that day, three years ago. I was twelve years old, and had just lost everyone that I knew and loved. I had just arrived in Japan, looking for my relatives that were supposed to be picking me up. I was quite rich, since strangely everyone who died left their money to me, so I paid for my own flight. You see, my parents died a little over a year ago, and I was passed around from relative to relative until they died in turn. This was my last chance before going into foster care. I was going to stay with the Kaiba brothers. I was their 3rd cousin once removed, and their stepfather's 23rd cousin. They were the only relatives that I had left, and they had agreed to take me in. When I saw Seto, though, something strange happened to me: I had a vision. I saw him fighting some strange looking boy with multi-colored hair. Then I blinked and that disappeared and I was back in the present.

Skip forward two years. Now, I, Shina, am fourteen, Seto is sixteen, Mokuba is thirteen, and I have met the kid with the multi-colored hair. His name is Yugi. Seto challenged Yugi to a duel, and Seto lost. He was so devastated that he wouldn't even talk to me or Mokuba. He got over that in a while, just in time to see Mokuba get kidnapped by Maximillion Pegasus. I'd have gotten kidnapped too if Pegasus had known about me. Fortunately, I am not as well known as my adopted brothers, even though I am fourteen years old and almost finished with high school. So, Mokuba was kidnapped, Seto was MIA, and where was I? I was sneaking around Pegasus' castle. You see, I followed the kidnappers and stowed away on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. When we got to Pegasus' castle, the strangest thing happened to my hair: It started glowing! I saw Yugi again, but this time on a screen. Later, when the finals of Duelist Kingdom approached and Yugi got close to my hiding place, my whole right arm started to glow. My left arm did the same thing when Bakura came near me. I started to figure it out a little. It seemed that I only glowed when I was within ten feet of a Millennium Item. It also seemed that the Eye made my hair glow, the Puzzle made my right arm glow, and the Ring made my left arm glow. During the duel between Pegasus and Yugi, they were engulfed in a strange black light that Joey, Tristan, and Tea's eyes could not penetrate. Somehow, though, mine could. By this time, I was lighting up like a Christmas tree and finding it a problem to stay hidden. It was getting too dangerous to stay there, so I decided to go look for Seto, who I had had no news on for a long time. I found his body a couple hours later, but for about fifteen minutes he would not respond to my best efforts at waking him up. Then all of a sudden, he woke with a start. He told me to get one of Kaiba Corp.'s helicopters, so I went and called one. After I did so, I ran off, because I didn't want one of Yugi's friends to see me glow. When the helicopter arrived, I was the first one on it. Then, when Yugi and Co. got on the helicopter, I hid. This glowing thing was getting to be a bit of a hazard.

Now I am fifteen, and done with high school. I am a sophomore in a correspondence course for college. Seto has recently gone on one of his card hunting phases. I sometimes worry about him. Mokuba is pretty much the only person that I hang out with, though I sometimes go to the library and see some of my friends there. I had had no trouble with the glowing since the last time on the helicopter, because I was home schooled. Seto is readying some sort of tournament. It sounds to me like another Duelist Kingdom, except without the kidnapping part. The tournament is called Battle City. It takes over the whole of Domino City, and a participating duelist can be challenged at any time. The whole point of the tournament for Seto is building the strongest deck in the world. He especially wants this set of three cards called the Egyptian God Cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, which he already has; Slifer the Sky Dragon; and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Building an unstoppable deck has been his wish for years, but it has only recently become an obsession (thanks in part to Seto's defeat at Yugi's hands.) For some reason, Seto wants the first part of the finals to take place on an arena on the top of a blimp, so we have gotten a blimp. Seto sure spared no expense when it came to this tournament. Anybody who didn't know Seto very well would probably think that he cares more about dueling and games in general than he does about his family. I disagree. Seto is never happier than when we work on a project as a family, or read books to each other, like the other night when Mokuba decided to read us part of some book that he was reading for schoolwork that he found funny. Seto laughed so hard that I thought I would have to go over to him and hit his back to keep him from choking. I didn't even think that the book was that funny, and I am the one that normally has a laughing problem! He is very competitive, though, and I am not sure what would happen if he found a game that he just couldn't win. If that happened I guess that I would probably pay for a private counselor for Seto. Anyway, you get the idea. But enough about my brothers. Time to hear about me...

Chapter 1

It is now the finals of the Battle City tournament. The finalists are as follows: Marik, Yugi, Joey, Ishizu, Odion, Bakura, Mai, and my brother, Seto. The finals are taking place on a blimp. We are getting on it right now.

"Hey Joey, wait up!" called Yugi, as Joey was getting on the blimp. Joey stopped, looking around for Yugi. Yugi was coming up behind him, but then stopped. That Marik kid was standing there, looking at Yugi like he wanted to eat him. Yugi turned and looked at him and asked Marik if he wanted to join him. The strange thing was that Yugi called Marik Namu. I called after him to ask him why he called Marik that, but he didn't hear me. I ran onto the blimp, so as not to be left behind.

I decided to spend my time following Marik and Ishizu. Oddly, I noticed a light coming from my legs. I looked down and thought, "Oh no, not again!" This is what happened last time I was around someone with a Millennium Item, so Marik and Ishizu must have had two because both of my legs were glowing. Sheesh, it was going to get very hard to spy on people if I couldn't stop glowing! "Oh well," I thought. "It's not like I haven't glowed before around people while hiding." I decided that if I was going to continue to glow, I would need to learn how to stop. At that precise moment, Marik turned around, like he could sense me. This was getting a little dangerous, as now my left arm was glowing too. Bakura must be coming. Ah, yes, here he comes. He looks different than before. Nicer, and more innocent. I don't know how it's possible for him to get more innocent after sending people to the Shadow Realm.


End file.
